


It's Not Easy Being Green.

by Onlyonstage (Onylonstage)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Mild Language, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onylonstage/pseuds/Onlyonstage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Emma notices her girlfriend Regina doesn't ever seem to get jealous?  Emma tries to up the ante and get a rise out of the Queen.  Day 2 of Swan Queen Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Easy Being Green.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always had a fundamental aversion to jealousy in a relationship. I am a firm believer either you trust your partner or you don't.  
> thus with that thought in my I decided to tackle the Day 2 prompt of Jealousy. I hope you enjoy.

Emma stood in front of the vanity mirror, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Her subtle day look of merely foundation and chapstick had been replaced by winged eyeliner and pink lipgloss. She had taken the extra time to break out the curling iron and compose her hair into a full mane of tousled curls. A snug red leather dress that had been biding it's time since her bondswoman days hugged her slender frame so enticingly. The blonde had even slipped on a pair of heels that seemed more at home in her girlfriend's closet.

Satisfied with her appearance, Emma grabbed her phone and sent out a quick text. Several successive dings alerted her that her friends were ready and waiting for her at the Rabbit Hole. She stuffed her phone in her purse, before strutting out of the room. And she was hoping her appearance would spark the elusive flare of jealousy in a certain Mayor.

Indeed, this was probably not the wisest plan. But Emma had thrived and survived a life full of clashes and conflicts. And her verbals sparring with Regina was no exception. Now that the two women had settled in a relationship, the Queen seemed positively domesticated. 

Snarky retorts were softened by a fond smile and lingering kisses. She was emphatic about cooking meals for the blonde under the guise of keeping her healthy for Henry's sake. It wasn't long before Regina insisted Emma move in with them. For Henry's sake of course. But it was not for Henry's sake that Emma was moved into her bedroom and not the comfortably furnished guest bedroom down the hall.

For the most part Emma felt safe and content in her relationship. Love had smoothed away the sharp edges and allowed the women to slowly lower their walls. The forest hobo and guyliner long forgotten. 

Or at least the Robin had the decency to hide out in the woods. Hook came staggering into Granny's one day to interrupt a Swan Mills family dinner, clearing out the room with the stale stench of old rum and salt water. Or perhaps what really cleared the room was the fear of the Evil Queen finally incinerating the hapless pirate. As Hook blubbered his undying love for the blonde, Regina simply looked on with an arched eyebrow. Emma gritted her teeth and tried to coax him away, expecting the worst.

Even when she sidestepped a drunken attempt at a kiss, Regina did not intervene. No scrunched lips that deepened the small lip scar. No furious fireballs or cutting remarks about the handless wonder. Just a simple, “Let's go home dear.”

Emma was shocked to say the least. In her brief fling with Hook, the pirate would sulk if she so much as glanced Regina's way. Neal had vigorously fought for her attention before his death. He had resorted to blows with Hook on numerous occasions, and in the distant past in strangers that dared to hit on “his woman.” Yet Regina hardly batted an eye.

Overt flirtations from August and playful touches from Ruby were met with the same nonchalance. Emma did not know how to handle this non-reaction. She expected fire and a passionate claim. Did Regina not care about her? Was she not willing to fight for her? These niggling insecurities keep the blonde up many a sleepless night until she settled on a desperate scheme. Dress to kill for a night of debauchery with interested parties sans Regina. Surely the Queen would have something to say.

Emma bounded down the stairs, heart pounding with excitement. She readied herself for her girlfriend's reaction as the brunette turned to face the clatter. And the subtle darkening of a mahogany gaze in the dark coals of lust had her licking her lips in anticipation.

“You certainly clean up nicely.” Regina greeted her girlfriend with a lingering kiss.

“Thanks babe. I'm actually on my way out.” That elicited a frown, and Emma wasn't certain it was entirely from the use of a pet name.

“Oh, I had just started dinner. “ Not the reaction Emma was hoping for. Time to up the ante Swan.

“Sorry Gina. I'm already running late and you know how August and Ruby can get. And the Rabbit Hole is probably already packed since it's ladies night and all.” Another pet name and only a subtle grimace.

“I'll save you a plate dear. Lasagna heats up well after all. If you get in too late try not to wake Henry when you come in.” With a quick buss on her lover's cheek, Regina sauntered back towards the kitchen. Emma gaped after, completely flabbergasted.

“I'm going out drinking, dressed like this” Emma cried out in frustration.

“I heard you the first time Emma. Have a nice time.” Regina looked briefly over her shoulder to offer an encouraging smile before continuing on with a clacking of her heels.

“I'm sure there will be dancing! Grinding really. And you know how Ruby can get handsy when she drinks.” The brunette merely hummed in acknowledgment as she opened the oven to check on dinner.

“I think Hook is going to be there. I heard his ship is back in town.” Emma sidled up behind her girlfriend, hoping for a reaction to the news.

“Hopefully Captain Guyliner will behave himself. The owner just finished the repairs from his last carousal. And I for one could do without the extra paperwork.” Aside resorting to a scornful nickname, the Queen was still far too composed.

“And you really don't mind me going? To be out with Hook of all people while you stay at home?”

“Well, I'd prefer you stay for dinner. Alcohol on an empty stomach is asking for problems.” This was not going at all how Emma had expected. No demands that Emma stay home or marking the Queen's territory. And a distinct lack of fireballs.

“What gives Regina?” Emma huffed in frustration, running her hand through her mess of golden curls.

“Whatever do you mean dear?” Regina quirked a well arched eyebrow, lips pursing in confusion.

This was the last straw. Emma longed to scream out her exasperation but knew that would bring Henry running. She instead settled for gritting her teeth as she leaned in closer to the brunette. “How can you be ok with this? I mean, fuck...” A raised finger hushed the expected outcry of “Language” from the strict Mayor.

“Half of Storybrooke will want a piece of me in this get up. And add August and my ex to the mix? How are you not...I don't know fucking doing something? Anything?” Regina drew back at her outburst, surprisingly composed as she replied in a low voice.

“May I remind you Miss Swan that our son is very impressionable and lives in this house. We need to set an example for him.” Finally, some sort of reaction from the Queen. Even if the use of Miss Swan did not bode well. It had to be better than nonchalance.

Emma sputtered out “This isn't about Henry. Damn it Regina...”

“Language! I don't know what you are expecting to gain from this little display of yours. Are you truly angry because I am not....demanding you stay at home.” 

Emma smiled sheepishly. It did make her plan seem a bit silly put like that. “A little bit.”

Regina huffed in annoyance, but didn't hesitate to lace her fingers with the troublesome blonde. A soft affectionate “Idiot” was uttered. “Was this all an attempt to make me jealous?” The brunette questioned. Emma's ducked head was answer enough, causing her to tighten her grip and draw the other woman closer.

With her other hand Regina gently raised her chin to meet that mournful emerald gaze. She smiled softly before whispering “I told you before I didn't know how to love very well. But that I would try my very best for us. Love may be new, but I have trusted you for a very long time. I may not like your choice of companions but that does matter. I don't need to like or trust them. I trust you not to jeopardize this. Not to sabotage us.”

Regina kissed the clasped hand softly before continuing. “I spent so much time in a dark, vengeful place. Envious of the happiness of others. I see no need to waste time now being jealous when I finally found my own. I trust you Emma.”

Overcome by shame, a trickle of tears started down Emma's cheeks. How could she have even doubted the depth of her girlfriend's feelings for her when she was standing before her, so open and vulnerable. Emma attempted to turn away to hide her shame, but the brunette held her fast, brushing away the tears with a gentle touch. Regina stretched forward to press a chaste kiss on those trembling lips, causing Emma to wrap her arms around to clutch at her lover.

“I'm so sorry Regina. I love you. I would never betray your trust. I was just worried that...” Emma tails off, seeming unsure of what to say. Regina rubs soothing circles on her back.

“Hush now. You told me before you were not the best at relationships but that you would try your very best. That is all I ask Emma. Try and never doubt my love for you.”

The women met in a gentle kiss, meant to soothe rather than incite passion. Their lips conveyed those unspoken words and feelings that lay raw under the surface. Emma clung to her girlfriend a moment longer, inhaling her comforting scent of apples and subtle spice. Her tears fades away as she murmured soft words of gratitude. She would not be taking her happiness for granted again.

The moment was broken by the sharp ding of a kitchen timer. Dinner waits for no one! Regina pulled away apologetically, reaching into the drawer for the over mitts. As she opened the oven, the overwhelming aroma of hot, bubbly cheese and decadent red pepper laced sauce filled the air.

Emma took in an appreciative whiff and her mouth watered. “I think I will be staying for dinner after all.”

It was a small gesture, but a greatly appreciated one if Regina's sincere smile was anything to gauge by. And there was no where Emma would rather be than eating dinner with her family. The raucous Rabbit Hole could not compare to this simple wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read. Please let me know your thoughts. This is only my second fanfiction and I am still learning.


End file.
